(Not Applicable)
The present invention relates in general to decorative candles, and in particular to a.decorative candle display including a transparent container, shaped generally opaque structures fabricated of an opaque combustible wax material plus a transparent combustible gelatinous material, the generally opaque structures disposed against the transparent container, and a wicked and opaque combustible filler material disposed within the container, wherein the generally opaque structures are sufficiently tacky to adhere to a flat interior container wall surface for a sufficient amount of time to allow the filler material to be poured so that the opaque structures are captured and held in place against the wall and wherein a gelatinous liner is used to adhere the generally opaque structures to curved interior wall surfaces.
Candles have become very popular for decorative purposes, and as such are produced in different styles, shapes, and colors, with one particular decorative presentment found in candle displays incorporating transparent containers in which candle products are housed for viewing. Such candle products typically are formed of an opaque wax material, such as paraffin, vegetable wax or beeswax, or of a transparent gelatin material such as a mineral oil gel, with a pigment and/or a fragrance optionally included within either material. Additionally, as shown in Applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,210, issued Mar. 7, 2000, a candle display is provided where transparent combustible gelatinous shaped structures are situated directly against an interior wall of a transparent container which is filled with an opaque combustible filler material that maintains the shaped structures against the interior wall for external visibility.
While the above-described display that includes opaque filler material plus discrete gelatinous structures permits some visual appreciability of gel, the gel presence at the container wall is restricted, particularly in curved shaped containers.
An object of the present invention is to provide a decorative candle display wherein shaped generally opaque structures fabricated of an opaque combustible wax material and a transparent combustible gelatinous material are disposed and retained against the inside of a transparent container with substantially flat interior wall surfaces through adhesive interaction of the gelatinous material and the material of the transparent container, for example glass.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing a decorative candle display as defined above wherein gelatinous material appearance is further enhanced through incorporation of glitter particulate disbursed throughout the gelatinous liner.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description thereof which now follows.
The present invention is a decorative candle display first including a transparent container with an open top and an interior wall surface having a plurality of flat interior side walls. Situated against the interior wall surface is at least one shaped generally opaque structure fabricated of an opaque combustible wax material and a transparent combustible gelatinous material. An opaque combustible filler material is disposed within the container interiorly from the liner and visible therethrough, and a wick extends exteriorly from the filler material. Pigment and/or fragrance can be incorporated within the gelatinous and/or filler materials.
The candle display is formed by fabricating at least one shaped, generally opaque structure fabricated of an opaque, preferably pigmented, combustible wax material and a transparent combustible gelatinous material and disposing the at least one structure on the interior wall of a transparent container having flat interior side wall surfaces. Finally, an opaque combustible filler material with or without pigment and/or fragrance is heated to its melting temperature, which is less than the melting temperature of the gelatinous material, and poured into the container and surrounding a previously placed wick. The filler material then cools and solidifies, and construction of the candle display is thus completed.